The Perfect Christmas
by Nova-chan
Summary: Jessie, James and Nyasu experience tragedy on Christmas Eve. Warning. Character Suicide. (Part of my Christmas Hearts Collection)


The Perfect Christmas

NoV: This is part of my Christmas Hearts collection. This Christmas season, I'm going to be writing a Christmas fic for every show I've ever written about, and one that I haven't! Enjoy! This one was adapted from a story we read in drama.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjn

Ah, vacation! Even the Boss believed in giving his employees some "off-time" during the Christmas holidays.

So, as most Rockets were doing, Jessie, James, and Nyasu were spending their week off in a log cabin, smoke billowing up from the chimney.

Nyasu had snuggled up in a blanket next to the fireplace, no doubt dreaming of the perfect plan to capture (and keep) Pikachu.

Jessie was sitting comfortably on the couch watching "A Charlie Brown Christmas," James beside her, stuffing himself with gumdrops and sugar cookies shaped like Christmas trees. The trio's actual Christmas tree was a small twig with a few skinny limbs, decorated with popcorn strung onto thread. All in all, not unlike Charlie Brown's puny Christmas tree.

The only other decoration they had been able to afford was a little wooden Santa Claus, half of James' height, made to look like it was peeking through the winodw. But, it was enough. Being together and away from their work was enough to make it the perfect Christmas.

Since it was Christmas Eve, James had planned to go into town and pick up Jessie's and Meowth's Christmas presents. He would have gone to buy them earlier, but he had to wait until his paycheck cleared, seeing as his last one had been squandered on robotics.

So, at around four p.m., he made up an excuse and sneaked off to the mall.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjn

When James arrived at the parking lot, he was astounded to see all the people there. There was a long line of people just waiting to get in!

But, filled with the holiday spirit, and renewed enthusiasm, the lavendar-haired boy joined the throng of other last-minute shoppers.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjn

Finally at around eight p.m. James, tired and fatigued from standing, made it into the barren mall.

Disgruntled and frustrated employees hung out at the front of the stores.

Old ladies and teens rushed from aisle to aisle carrying numerous shopping bags filled with items chosen carefully or otherwise for loved ones.

James knew what he wanted to get. For Nyasu, he had decided to buy a little fish or mouse filled with catnip. He found a palm-sized green catnip fish at the pet store easily enough.

However, Jessie's present was much more difficult to find. He had planned for weeks to buy her a red and cream scarf, gloves, and tobaggin set. He had seen it at the Seasonals store the last time he had come window shopping. Now, the store was empty, with only a few damaged and discolored sweaters littering the shelves.

James searched through every aisle, but couldn't find a trace of the set that would complement Jessie so well.

Almost giving up, he sought out an employee to ask for help. "Excuse me," James said to the young man trying to salvage what was left in the store, "but I was looking for a red and cream scarf set. I saw it here a few weeks ago. Do you have any left?"

The man paused from his work for a few moments. "Actually a lady returned one of those today," he said, walking toward the cashwrap. "Said her granddaughter wouldn't wear it." He reached under the register and pulled out a box. "This what you're talking about?"

"That's it!" James exclaimed, his eyes brightening.

With a new sense of joy, Jams paid for the set, thanked the clerk, and left the mall for good.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjn

James rounded the corner of the street he and his team were staying on. Being the first really cold night in a while, a thick fog had rolled over the street, sidewalks, and houses. James could barely see anything under the bright streetlight. In between the lamps, he could hardly see his hand in front of his face.

Finally, he made it to the mailbox he recognized. As he neared the cabin, the light grew further and further away until he could barely make out shapes a few feet away from him. As he passed by a window, he saw someone lurking and peering into the window, and then a shadow moving.

Quietly he reached for the gun he was carrying in his boot. That should scare off the prowler.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjn

Jessie was beginning to worry. James had been gone for over five hours. What if he had gotten lost? What if he was the victim of a drive-by shooting or a mugger?

Again she passed by the window with the cute little Santa Claus looking in the window. She'd give James another thirty minutes before she went looking for him.

Just as she was strolling past the window for the fifth or sixth time, she stubbed her toe on an outcropping of splintered wood. Jessie screamed, feeling the blood pour out of her big toe.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjn

James, hearing the scream from inside the cabin, feared that something had happened to Jessie or Nyasu. He fired off two shots at the window.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjn

Jessie screamed again as one bullet hit their wooden Santa, and another whizzed by her head. Someone, maybe the same someone who had possibly gotten James, was after her. She instictively laid down, hearing the sound of the door opening.

Nyasu, having heard the bullets coming through the window, crept slowly down the stairs. He gasped when he saw Jessie lying down beside the window.

When the door flew open, and a darkened figure stepped into the house, Nyasu lay down flat on the stairs.

James saw a ghastly scene when he walked inside. Jessie lying dead beside the window. Nyasu lying dead on the staircase. He had killed them both.

Now, he could make out the jolly wooden Santa Claus peeking inside. But, now it was too late. James had killed his two best friends.

Tears streaking down his pale face, James lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Jessie gasped, hearing the third shot. She lifted her head slightly to see a figure lying prone on the floor beside the open door.

"What?" she whispered. Slowly, she crawled over to the man who had shot himself. The moment she saw his blue hair, she screamed, "No!"

Meowth stumbled down the stairs to Jessie's side. He gasped when he saw the young man's face, eyes closed for eternity.

And this was supposed to be their perfect Christmas.


End file.
